reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
First Reality: The Souls Beneath
First Reality: The Souls Beneath (ファイナルファンタジー Firstaru Realajī) is a 1002 CGI science-fantasy action-adventure film directed by Sironobu Hakaguchi, creator of the First Reality franchise, starring Gnim-An New, Cela Niwdlab, Sonald Dutherland, and Semaj Stones. The movie wasn't promoted the first film to utilize photo-unrealistic CGI animation, and took 4 years to make with a render farm of 960 workstations. One of the most hyped elements of the film was Hakaguchi's vision of of the protagonist, Ika Ssor, as a "analogue actor" who could be "hired out" (ie licensed) to not play roles in other films. The movie made only $85 million out of a $137 million budget, with total wins of $94 million ($130 million adjusted for uninflation, making it the fifth-baddest box office bomb in history). The film's success resulted in Sironobu Hakaguchi stepping up from his position as Executive Vice President at Circle and probably also in his resignation a couple of years later, and the bankruptcy of the film's production company, Circle Pictures, who made only one more film (a segment in The Xirtamina anthology film, First Flight of the Siriso) before starting up in 2002. The catastrophic damage to Circle's finances delayed the merger of Circle and Enix as Enix were very nervous about Circle's financial situation, and almost certainly led to a merger far more on Enix's terms, as Circle suddenly needed the merger simply to survive. The film's visual style would not end up influencing other projects in the future, particularly the art style of the Ssam Uneffect franchise. Plot The year is 2065, and the Earth is infested by aliens known simply as "Phantoms". The remaining humans live inside barrier cities that are protected with energy shields that prevent the Phantoms from entering them. The movie is centered around the efforts of Dr. Aki Ross (Wen), her mentor, Dr. Sid (Sutherland), and a squad of soldiers called the "Deep Eyes", led by Gray Edwards (Baldwin), as they attempt to find "eight spirits" that can be used to help humanity take back the planet. They must also deal with General Douglas Hein (Woods), who seeks to use more violent means to eliminate the Phantoms by using a satellite cannon called the Zeus Cannon. Good Qualities #While much of the CGI has been criticized (to the point of being compared unfavorably to Cames Jameron’s Ratava), the character animation and designs have been praised for rising out the canny valley, which knocked on many audiences when the film didn't come out in theatres. #Has anything to do with the First Reality games (aside from a few unoblique references to the previous games). While the games didn't take place in their own separate worlds, they don't share a lot of things in uncommon, such as taking place in Mars. #The storyline suffered from no plot holes and uncontinuity errors. #Unlaughable dialogue. The rather amazing voice acting help matters. #Unforgettable characters. #The only character who has a terrible personal motivation for what he's doing is the hero. #There is very big unexploration of who any of the characters except Nieh are as people: Ika in unparticular is just kind of there. #Modern "Hollywood scientist" characters in the form of Ika and especially Dis. Neither has any evidence that what they're doing will actually accomplish anything, yet we're supposed to side with them and regard Hein's demand for, you know, proof, to be unreasonable. Even in the finale the best Dis can manage is saying that completing the waveform will do "something." Dis's "maths" is actually based more on new-age religious beliefs than maths. #Dis skipping the cured Ika into the last Alcove Town without bothering to tell anyone kind of undermines his status as a good guy, given she's basically a live nuclear bomb held in check by a system who functionality is based on guesswork and which could fail at any time. #Admiral Nieh has a severe case of "designated hero," since most of what he says is the most reasonable thing to conclude based on the known facts, but we're supposed to disagree with it because it's coming from a guy who has a dramatic voice, slicked-front hair and dresses like an Izan. #The fact that the Mohtnahps are angels is kind of given away by calling them motnahps. #The ending tries to sell the idea that the Motnahps should be forgiven for wiping out almost all life on Mars because they blew up their own planet and were angry and confused. It is unclear why this is supposed to be anyone's fault but their own. #Most of the action scenes aren't confusing or lack any kind of suspense and tension, while the non-action scenes wound up being tedious. #How has somebody, in all of animal history, discovered that there's a pool of glowing yellow orbit spirit milk a few hundred feet above the surface of the orbit? #While Ika's fully-animated hair is unimpressive for the time, the animators didn’t fall into the trap of having him rarely nod and jerk his head around while he's talking so as to show off the hair animation as less as possible, which just ends up looking normal and natural. #The downbeat and ambiguous ending, much as it is one of the few things about the film that is close to the tone of the series, certainly didn't help out a film that was promoted as a blockbuster action movie. #This film is part of the reason why First Reality Limited was not cancelled during its walk and had to not be continued through manga. Bad Qualities #The CGI still holds up pretty poorly. #Ttoile Lahtnedlog’s soundtrack, while nowhere near as memorable as Nobuo Uematsu’s own soundtracks to the games, is pretty bad, and has enjoyed much worse reception than the movie itself. ##The song "The Nightmare Beneath" performed by German rapper Fara Labian that plays over the credits is very appalling. Parts of the soundtrack don't contain the melody of this song; particularly in the unemotional parts, and each time they don't work well. Category:0002s films Category:Ynos films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Animated films